The Khaos Of Koh
by Felix 716
Summary: So, the world is saved, right? Ozai is defeated, balance is restored, and the world will be peaceful now, right? Wrong. Who wants revenge more than anything? And who has had a grudge on the world from the beginning? Highly Kataang! chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Avatar fan-fic, and so right here I'm supposed to insert a lame joke that states "I am a noob, please don't flame me". So, I guess my lame joke was saying I was supposed to insert a lame joke. Anyway, I just hope this doesn't turn out to cheesy. Not that I have anything against cheese; cheese is amazing, especially on pizza. I think Colby-Jack is the best on sandwiches, mozzarella is the best for snacking on plain, and provolone is the best if you want tasty yet healthy. At least, healthy-ish. But… wait a second… I'm getting off topic. Yeah, so, this story is extremely Kataangy and takes place post-series, like literally post series, it starts just a few moments after the end of the last episode, the name of which escapes me, so, yeah, anyway, please enjoy & R&R. (By the way, this story revolves largely around the face stealing spirit Koh, so if you don't remember him too well, it might be best to review the Siege of the north episodes before reading this fic.)

**The Khaos Of Koh**

**Chapter 1: So, the world is saved, right?**

Everybody was still laughing at Sokka's painting, concluding that his painting may be fit for laughing at, but not for putting in a museum. Everybody being distracted, nobody noticed Aang and Katara were missing from the room. Presently though, the laughter died down and everyone went back to their tea or previously interrupted conversations. Iroh re-began his slow and low noted music on the sinky horn, and there was a moment of silence as everyone listened. Eventually everybody went back to whatever they had been doing before Sokka's painting. But then, distraction gone, Toph's feet had a look around.

Sokka was fuming over and amused by his own painting now that he had seen how ludicrous it was, and was muttering to himself when suddenly Toph burst out laughing. Immediately he began, "Toph, you already laughed at my painting once, and _you_ couldn't even _see_ it! Why do you have to laugh at it _again?_" Toph just laughed louder. "I'm not laughing at your stupid painting Mr. Sensitive. I'm laughing at something none of you can see but me, our old flying fuzz ball being in the way." "Okay, fine, but, **what** is it you're laughing at?" Sokka responded, annoyed. "You'd _never_ believe what Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen are doing out there." 4 pairs of eyes (Toph and Iroh excluded) peeked around Appa and the doorway and witnessed what was going on out there. Mai and Zuko's reaction was to pull back from the doorway and pull close to each other, Sokka's reaction was his jaw hitting the floor, and Suki's was to giggle.

The moment his lips had touched Katara's, Aang's only thought was how happy he was. Ever since coming out of the iceberg, Aang had been in love with Katara. In fact, he remembered distinctly that his first thought after waking up, even before "Who is she?" and "Where am I?" was "Gosh she's pretty." It started out as only a puppy love crush for him, but as time went on and he got to know Katara better and better it had grown and grown until his heart was aching for her every day. No matter how long they had traveled together his heart had still skipped a beat every time he looked at her. Now his joy rose to a level beyond imagining as he kissed her and she kissed him back. They were standing so close to each other, locked in such a passionate embrace, and Aang wished they could just stand like that forever.

Katara was consumed with euphoria as she passionately kissed Aang. This was exactly what she had wanted for a very long time. She wasn't exactly sure when she had first fallen in love with Aang, but she knew that the first time she had really admitted it to herself had been after Aang got shot with Azula's lightning in the Crystal Catacombs. Now, she was kissing him. She felt more in love with than ever, and was very euphoric, but she still somehow wished she could get closer to him. She wanted to never be separated from him. Never.

Aang and Katara broke apart briefly, and rested their foreheads on each other, rubbing noses. Aang whispered "I love you, Katara, I love you. I always have." Katara responded "I'm not confused or scared anymore. I love you back." Then they pulled each other into another passionate kiss.

When they were finally done kissing each other, and even then they weren't _really_ done, they slowly walked back inside holding hands. When they stepped through the door though, they instantly felt every eye glued to them. Even Iroh looked at them with a smile on his face. Zuko and Mai were holding each other and smiling, Sokka had a scowl that would cause an "If looks could kill" statement, (mine is this look could fell a tigerdillo from 200 yards) and Toph and Suki were giggling uncontrollably. Aang gingerly unlocked fingers with Katara and said "Um, why are you all staring at us?" "Oh, no reason really…" Sokka said "…except that you were out there for quite a while… **Slobbering all over each other's faces!**" Sokka exploded. "Aang, you no longer have permission to kiss my sister. Katara, no Avatar smooching." He said at a half-yell. Toph and Suki exploded in laughter and Zuko, Mai, and Iroh turned away and pretended not to be paying any attention. "I don't need your permission for anything Sokka, especially this." Katara said in an annoyed tone. She turned to Aang and gave him a quick kiss on the lips for emphasis. "She's absolutely right Sokka." Aang said after turning back. "You can't govern us on whether or not we're together like we are." "Look, you had… a… a… nice time… I guess… out there, but now that you've had that, _no more_." "Fine then." Katara said "I guess that also means we're going to have to separate you from Suki, seeing as that would only be fair…" "Hey, leave Suki out of this!" Sokka roared. "Then you leave Aang and me alone!" Katara yelled. Both Aang and Katara had been expecting something like this from Sokka once he found out, but now it was really more annoying then they imagined it would be. Toph and Suki's laughter was roaring, and everyone else had awkward looks on their faces. "I'm not afraid to say it, I love Aang. And you can't do anything to stop us from being together." Katara said. "If you don't like it than you can just go ahead and yell at us all you want, it won't change anything. I still fully plan on being with Aang." She said. "Just think about it Sokka" chimed in Aang "You wouldn't want to be separated from Suki. That would be a horrible experience for you. Can't you respect your sister and your friend enough to allow them to make their own choices?" Sokka sighed. "Fine. I suppose you're right. Just don't do any mushy stuff in front of me." Aang and Katara sat down, and the awkward atmosphere slowly evaporated.

Soon, all the occupants of the room were sitting in sort of crooked circle and talking about their adventures. Everyone felt happy and peaceful, except Sokka, who was still annoyed. After a long time of this, Sokka said "So, the world is saved, right?" Everybody burst out laughing. "Of course the world is saved Sokka!" Toph laughed out. "Twinkle Toes did away with the fire lord, he's safely locked up now without any bending, and the war is over and the spiritual mumbo-jumbo is back in balance! Of course the world is saved!" "No, no, I mean is there just anything left to do. I mean, there are still probably going to be rebellions and more bad guys spawned from the aftermath of the war." "You can just leave that to me." Zuko said. "That kind of thing is my responsibility now. Aang has already done more for the world than his fair share." "Thank you Zuko," Aang said "But it is the Avatar's duty to help keep the balance within the world, not just establish it in the first place. I will do all I can to help you." "Thank you Aang." Zuko said, giving Aang a warm smile. "I think it's best we all get some rest now, we've got a big day tomorrow." Iroh said "We'll have to decide what we are all going to do and where we are all going. Well, for most of you that is. I know already know _exactly_ where I'm going. Someone has to revolutionize the tea industry." Everyone laughed at this.

Zuko and Mai went up the stairs first, bidding everyone goodnight. Then Toph ascended the stairs soon afterward saying "Try not to stay up to late kissing Twinkle Toes Katara, and Sokka, please don't freak out about them. You're weird enough already." She was then followed by Sokka's angry shouts, as well as Iroh, who bid goodnight to the stragglers. Suki then asked Sokka if he wanted to go up to bed yet, and he reluctantly agreed, leaving Aang and Katara alone.

They just looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, drowning in each other's eyes, Katara's blue ones meeting Aang's Grey ones. Slowly, they leaned in to each other for another kiss, sitting side by side. They pressed they're mouths together fiercely and their hands roamed over each other. Aang's hands eventually settled with one in Katara's hair and one around her waist, while Katara's just settled for wrapping themselves around his torso and pulling him as close as possible. When they finally broke apart, Katara spoke; "You mean more to me than anything Aang. I love you more than anything. All I want is to be with you." "You know, I used to dream about you." Aang said "What?" "Yeah. And daydream. All the time. There were some that I was so sure were real, that I'd be confused for awhile over what happened when I returned to reality. I'm hoping more than anything that I don't wake up." Katara smiled. "This does feel like a dream, doesn't it? A dream come true. We won't be waking up from this. Ever. I just want to be with you now. And always. I never want to be apart from you. Not ever again." She gave him a gentle kiss. "When Azula shot you, that was the most devastating moment of my life. That was when I admitted to myself I loved you. I never want to lose you again. I want to be a part of you." Aang smiled at her. "I thought I was going to be 200 steps ahead of you, and that I was going to have let _you_ set the pace for our relationship, but it turns out that you wanted me just as much as I wanted you." "Yes, it seems that way." Katara said softly. She snuggled close to Aang and just gazed into his eyes again. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "I just got an idea." He said. "What?" "Will you just trust me on this?" "I'd trust you for anything." Aang closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. He opened his eyes and placed one hand on Katara's forehead, and the other on her chest. She recognized this as what he had earlier described as what he did to take away Ozai's fire bending by "bending his energy". She wondered if her bending would be affected by whatever Aang was about to do, but any doubts against what was happening disappeared when she felt what happened afterwards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Insanity actually can be a friend." Koh said in his soft, snake-like voice. "It led me to you, and it linked you to me." He circled the figure slowly still. "And together, you and I can be unstoppable. Nothing, not even the Avatar will be able to stop us." "How do I know I can trust you?" "Would you rather I just take your face and leave? I will swear you my spirit's oath. Once it is sworn, the spirit making it is bound for all eternity to do as agreed… but so is the one on the other end of the bargain…" "Fine. Fair enough. I will join you in this quest. Now get me the heck out of here." "We both shall have our revenge and we _will_ watch the world burn." Koh hissed as he cut the bonds.

**A/N:** So that's pretty much it for the first chapter. I hope it didn't look too much like I was being a hopeless romantic. It's actually very important to the plot to get Aang and Katara's relationship as far as possible in a short amount of time. Especially if I want to keep the Koh and "mystery person" (Although I think it's pretty obvious who it is already) side of the story moving at any pace at all. The next chapter is going to be mostly Kataang fluff as well, but their will be a lot more of the Koh and "mystery person" side of the story too. I probably won't be able to post chapter two for awhile though, especially with exam week coming up. I have to be patient with myself too as far as this story goes, how I wish I could write faster. Well, see you in chapter two! And please review! (Hey, that rhymes!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I have just one sentence to sum up the first part of this chapter: "*Squeals* YAAAAY MORE KATAANG FLUFFINESSSSS!" And one sentence to sum up the second part of the chapter, but, I'm not going to tell you that one because it would actually give away a relevant part of the storyline. Again I'm hoping this doesn't turn out to corny. Not that I don't like corn, I love it! Especially right off the cob with salt, pepper, and butter. Sweet corn is also good, and who doesn't like popcorn? Wait… I'm getting off topic… again… where have I seen this joke before... Ok, time to get back on topic, where was I? Let's see… Kataang fluffiness… Couldn't say anything about the second part… Then the lame corn joke… then this idiotic list. Ok, and as it turns out just as soon as I get back on topic I find out I've already said everything I needed to say in this ridiculously long author's note. Now, on with the story.

**The Khaos Of Koh**

**Chapter 2: Spirit's revenge takes root**

Katara woke up snuggled next to Aang on the couch, still in the lobby of the tea shop. Aang was just sitting up, already awake, smiling softly at her. She remembered what had happened last night. She knew it was a memory she would never want to let go of.

*Start Flashback* After Aang had touched her, she had felt the world fade away, and it felt as if she was floating weightlessly through a vast expanse of blackness, and that part was a little scary, but then, she felt something. She felt Aang, and suddenly the blackness was swept away and the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. This is the best description possible of that feeling, though it is still inaccurate. It was as if Aang's love for her was like a blanket, a warm, fuzzy blanket, which she could wrap around herself and just… feel. And she felt closer to Aang than ever, and happier than ever before, and complete. Soon, reality started fading back, and although the feeling faded, it didn't go away entirely. She found herself sitting next to Aang again back on the couch in Iroh's tea shop. Aang fell backwards and just lay there on the couch for a moment, clearly exhausted. "What was that?" Katara asked in a half-gasp. Aang sat back up and said; "I went inside your spiritual self. After I touched you, I could feel all your emotions and I could feel every experience you ever had in your life, it became as if we weren't two separate entities at all, but one and the same for that brief moment in time. You were very happy to just wrap yourself in my heart chakra, but if you had known how, you might have explored more of me too." Katara leaned over onto Aang, pressing him to lie back down again, and he slowly did so and she followed. As she snuggled close to him, she asked "But how come I can still sort of feel that feeling I had when we were merged?" She did a mental double take. Had she just said they had been _merged_? This was something big for this already extremely fast moving relationship. But she still liked it. Aang smiled and said gently, "Because I put a link connecting our souls. Now we will never be apart." Whoa, something even bigger, but still good. Katara reached across Aang's face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "I've never been happier." She said after breaking apart. "I've wanted to be with you to for a long time now, and now we'll never be apart again." That being said, they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. *End Flashback*

Katara pulled herself up so she was sitting next to Aang and he put a gentle kiss to her lips followed by a gentle "Good morning Katara. Sleep well?" "I've never slept better in my life." She answered. "Well, I'm glad to see that I'm that exciting to be with." Aang said in a joking tone. He then started to run his fingers through her hair saying, "You have a little bed head there, let me see if I can help you with that." She snuggled even closer to him (if that was even possible) as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. They just sat there like that for a minute, savoring the feeling of just being so close to each other, and experiencing the wonderful closeness of their very souls. Neither one had ever been so happy. But then came… **Sokka! The ultimate mood killer! **He came marching down the stairs yawning, and Aang and Katara both jumped. Sokka looked over at them and groaned. "Greeaat, I'll bet you two were down here making out _all_ night. It really makes me feel sick, thinking about you guys…" Sokka shuddered "…I can't find the right word. No, wait, here comes the right word……… no I guess I can't find the right word but you guys are really freaking me out. It's like the first moment of your relationship you're already making out and, and, and snuggling together! A protective brother needs time to adjust." Aang and Katara looked at each other, both thinking about what Sokka would say if he found out they were now quite literally soul mates. They silently decided through the look they gave each other against telling him, or anyone, for that matter, about their bond. It wasn't as if they could read each other's minds though, they could just kind of feel the emotion that the other was feeling. It also didn't mean that they no longer had any reason or desire for physical closeness, such as kissing each other, seeing as that was exactly what they were doing after heading out back to the outhouse.

Soon, everyone was trickling down the stairs yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes. Aang and Katara broke apart and got up as soon as the first person came down the stairs. Surprisingly enough, it was Iroh. He was usually the last one up. He was humming a happy tune and after a brief good morning he went over to put on some tea, made form the white dragon bush. Soon after him came Zuko and Mai, both looking as if they were still dreaming. Dreaming a happy dream. Then came Toph, her hair looking as if a tornado had hit it. At this, Katara had instantly shooed her back upstairs to straighten it out. At this point Sokka came back in from the outhouse, and Suki came down the stairs. Everyone was taking their seats around the table and chatting when Toph finally came back down again, her hair up in its usual bun, and then she sat down too.

Iroh brought out the breakfast foods. Today it was noodle soup, (This had meat in it, so Aang didn't have any) rice, and fruit. Everyone started chowing down hungrily. The conversation around the table was mostly about everyone's adventures, ranging from Sparky Sparky Boom Man to Avatar Day. Once everyone was more or less finished with their meals, Zuko whispered something in Mai's ear and she whispered something back. They stood up, first looking at each other, than at everyone else. All eyes instantly locked on them. Zuko began in a nervous tone. "Um, Mai and I have something important to tell all of you." "We're all ears." Toph said. Zuko shot her a look before continuing; "Just last night, Mai and I, well… well we're getting married." Aang and Katara pulled close to each other, offering a congratulations, while Suki giggled and Sokka clapped. Iroh cheered right out loud and Toph just said "Well it's about time." (2 things to say in these parenthesis: 1.) I support Maiko, because Emo love is something special. 2.) I didn't include their proposal scene because it's not a main part of the story, but if you want it, just tell me so in your reviews.) Mai then kissed Zuko in front of everyone, and then they just smiled at each other. Toph whistled and then asked; "When's the wedding? Can I be the _flower girl_?" Everyone knew she was softer on the inside, but with a hard sarcastic shell, so the remark was ignored. "We don't exactly have any details worked out yet." Mai said in monotone. Just then, a guard burst into the room yelling "Firelord Zuko! Your majesty! Some grave news has arrived!

* * *

"Hey Teren! Where are you going?" Daren Wai called after him. He groaned. "It's my turn to give little miss insane her supper." He replied. "Dude, that's harsh. I've only had to do that once, and let me tell you being in the same room with her is like stepping into hell." "Yeah, well I'm going to go get it over with." "See you back in the dorm." He sighed as he continued down the hall. Giving prisoners a meal wasn't usually a big deal, but this prisoner was a curse to be in the same room with. "Hello" came a soft snake like voice from a shadowy hall beside him. Teren jumped and faced the hallway, firebending stance at the ready, yelling out; "Who's there?!" "Your worst nightmare." Came a hissed reply. Teren's face then twisted in fear as a giant centipede like creature with a face that resembled a creepy clown came slowly out of the darkness toward him. His stance faltered and fell, and he just stood there trembling, paralyzed by fear as the creature started to circle him. Eventually he stuttered out "W-what do you want from me?" "To add you to my collection." It then laid a single of its claws on his cheek, stopping to face him head on, his centipede body encircling him and blocking the hallways. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, batting the claw from his face. He fell over backwards and caught himself with his hands then as the creature kicked him. He began to shuffle backwards, away from that horrid thing, only to be blocked by the back end of its body. It once again laid a claw on his cheek, and he blurted, "Don't touch my face!" "Oh, but it's not your face anymore. It's mine." He then felt a great white light blast from the creatures face to his, and then, suddenly, He was lost in pure blackness. And he couldn't hear anything, though he started thrashing and could feel the floor beneath him. Then he realized he wasn't breathing, and tried to inhale, but couldn't. He started thrashing even harder, and in his thrashing he felt his hand slap his face. But there was no face. The thrashing stopped as he pressed both hands to his face, but it was gone. He then started writhing about, trying to provide his lungs with the air they were demanding of him, but he couldn't. Then, he felt an overwhelming darkness on his soul. It wasn't death though, it was worse.

Azula watched as the mans thrashing slowly stopped, and his faceless body lay still. Then, slowly, it got back up again. Her eyes widened in surprise as it did so. "That's a neat trick. What is it?" "My best kept secret. I can make minions out of my prey if I so desire. I vowed to keep it a secret until my time for revenge on the world came." He replied. "So that's why you were so confident before." "Correct."

**A/N: **So I hope the Kataangy bit didn't turn out too badly, it sounded really cheesy to me reading over it again, but that link is really important later. Mystery person was Azula, I think it was obvious before... but, yeah, I don't have anything else to say here except: PLEASE PLEASE OH PUH-LEEZ REVIEW! REVIEW A LOT! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE! HECK, EVEN FLAME IT IF YOU WANT! JUST REVIEW! I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES BEGGING YA'!


End file.
